KILLER LOVE
by MysteriousLAILA
Summary: I Loved you, Believed on you but What you did with Me...What was it all a Dream...? I thought you were my Lover but l was Wrong, you are not my LOVER, you are my KILLER.
Hello friends, first of all sorry for not updating "7 DAYS"… I'll update it soon.

Now about this story , this is a short story & will be finished in next chap….May be some of you will not like it , so friends sorry for that..

 **KILLER LOVE ~**

In a secret place , some masked man was roaming here & there , all had guns in their hands…they all were alert for any danger…some goons were standing on a window….that secret place was situated on the edge of the sea...it was a light house, surrounded by water from one side & other from deep & dark jungle….

Inside the light house, two girls were chatting with each other & some other girls were busy on computer , doing something confidential work & side by side chatting with each other , they all were in same black dress….black shirt with black jacket & black tight trousers, having guns in their trousers pocket, some of them had guns in their hands also…Two girls were talking, one of them was looking lost in her thoughts…

Girl 1— are you ok..?

Girl 2 - yeah…l am fine….mujhe kya hua hai..?

Girl 3 ( interrupting between their conversation )- LOVE…

Girl 2—just shut up….l don't believe in Love shove…,all these things are just waste of time…

Girl 4—acha hi hai….vaise bhi agar PYAR karogi bhi, tou bhi kuch nahi milne wala, siway dard ke aur asuooe ke…..

Girl 2—l know….

Suddenly someone called her..

MAN 1—TARIKA…...BOSS thume bula rahe hai..

Tarika—l am coming..

Tarika took a deep sigh & moved from there..

Tarika entered inside a dark room, where BOSS was waiting for her…

BOSS- come in Tarika…..l am really happy from you…you did a Brilliant Job…ab tak jo koi nahi kar paya , you made it possible…l am proud of you….our gang needs members like you…

Tarika(not looking happy)— Thanku BOSS..

BOSS—what happened Tarika…you are not happy…

Tarika(fake smile)—no.. no BOSS…l am really happy….Is there any order for me..?

Boss came close to her, kept his hand on her shoulder & looked her with smile…

Boss—no my dear….just enjoy your victory…& l really want to give you any reward for your amazing success…..Tell me ..what you want..

Tarika was feeling sad but she didn' know why she was unable to enjoy her victory…she wanted to do something for her gang , she wanted to get high rank & possition in her gang but now, when all things were settled , she was feeling something missing in her life…as she lost her life , her smile…she was sad but why…? This " WHY" was hammering on her brain….her HEART & BRAIN had a battle & she was confuse to decide, what she actually want that time…

Boss—what's wrong Tarika….any problem…

Tarika came out from her thoughts ….

Tarika—no…nothing serious… actually…. l was thinking .. .what should l asked as a reward…so confusing na… (trying to give a fake smile )

Boss – you have lots of time my dear….you'll get anything which you want…just think & tell me later …(Tarika nodded with smile)

Suddenly someone came …

Man- Boss , he is not ready to speak….itna maar khane ke baad bhi vo kuch bhi batane ko tyaar nahi hai…

Boss—kab tak chup rahega….ab vo hamre kabje mai hai, yaha se use koi nahi bacha sakta….achi tarah khatirdari karo uski ,hum bhi dekhte hai kab tak chup rahega….

Man—Boss..ye CID wale bade pakke hote hai…itni aasani se apna muah nahi kholenge….

Boss—let's see David…agar isne apna muah nahi khola tou isse bhi upar paucha dena…..vaise bhi bahut pareshaan kar rakha thaa issne….iske marne ke baad kam se kam hum CID walo se badla tou le payenge…..

Boss & David started laughing on that & Tarika felt great scare in her heart for losing something very precious for her…..

Tarika moved out from room & start moving in a direction , totally lost in her thoughts…she reached at the corner of big size window & was about to fall but someone grabbed her hand & saved her from falling down in water…

Girl—Tarika….what's wrong yaar….are you ok..?

Tarika—yeah…I am fine SANA…

SANA—what fine…tum niche girne wali thee….where is your mind..?

Tarika—actually…

Tarika was about to say something but suddenly they heard a gun shoot …Tarika & Sana were get shocked & moved fast in the same direction from where the sound came….

Tarika & Sana entered in a big room, where some goons were torturing a man , whose hands were tied with a chain…..The man was badly injured & those goons were continuously beating him …Tarika's eyes were fixed on that man , his wounds were giving an unbearable pain in her heart…she tried to be strong but her heart was not ready to listen her mind…

Goon 1—dekh jo information hame chahye, jaldi se bata de….varna teri vo halat karenge ki tu soch bhi nahi sakta…..

Goon 2—abhi tou sirf hawa mei fire kiya hai …magar agli goli direct tere sir mei marenge…samajha….ab jaldi se apna muah khol de….

Man-jo chahe kar lo…jaha goli marni hai maar lo, lekin thume mujhse kuch bhi hasil nahi hoga…

Same time the BOSS came there….

Boss- Senior Inspector ABHIJEET …really you have shown that what kind of a man you are…really you are a brave cop but unfortunately you are in our custody now & here you have to speak , what we want….so don't waste our time & show some pity on yourself…( move close to Abhijeet) ….just look yourself…ohhh….l am feeling very sad for you...plz open your mouth & make free yourself from your painful life…my bullet is eager to taste your blood & feel your lifeless cold body….

Tarika looked in Abhijeet's eyes but she was feeling unable to face those confident eyes, she turned her face & Abhijeet smiled on her ….

Abhijeet(smile)—you want to kill me….right…so what are you waiting for….I never scared from Death…lf you think I am going to tell you any secret about my organisation then sorry , you'll get nothing…aur vaise bhi , mujhe apni life mai koi interest nahi, jisko bachane ke liye mai apne department ke secret tum jaise logo ko batunga… (in angry tone) you all are coward…

Boss came in anger & punched him…

Abhijeet—ahh…..(smiled on boss) you are just wasting your energy….you'll get nothing from me…..

Boss— OK.. Senior Inspector Abhijeet….lf you are eager to die then how can l stop you…

Boss turned towards David & ordered him….

Boss—David jara hamare brave officer Abhijeet ki icha tou puri kar do….bechare marne ke liye bade betaab hai…Shoot him….

David(smiled) – Its my pleasure Boss…mujhe bhi inhe marne mai bahut khushi hogi…

Boss—Tarika, aaj sirf thumari vajah se CID Sharp Shine Abhijeet hamare guest hai….jisse aaj tak koi trap nahi kar paya….vo ek khubsurat ladki ke jaal mai phas gaya….

Tarika looked towards Abhijeet , who was looking hurt ,not only physically but his heart was also injured…

David pointed his gun on Abhijeet, who closed his eyes & a gun shoot….

Boss & David got shocked after watching Tarika ,who grabbed David's hand ,whose aim got missed….Sana was also shocked & looking Tarika with hope….

Boss(in anger)—what is this Tarika….how dare you….why did you save his life..?

Abhijeet looked Tarika with shock & felt a hope in his heart might be Tarika still loved him…

Tarika—l am sorry Boss…but l think (looked towards Abhijeet) isse itni aasaan maut nahi deni chahye…Boss you said, you want to give me reward…

Boss—yes…What you want….?

Tarika looked in Abhijeet's eyes…

Tarika—My reward is..".his death by my hands"…

Abhijeet's all hopes again got lost & he gave a broken smile to Tarika…

Sana looked Tarika , took a disappoint sigh & moved out from there…

Abhijeet (smiled on Tarika)—you are right Tarika…..waise bhi tumse pyaar karne ki saza tou mujhe milni bhi chahye….its my mistake ki maine tumse pyaar kiya…

Tarika(smiled back to him)—yes its your mistake Abhijeet…..aur ab agar galti ki hai tou saza ke liye bhi ready raho….

Boss(happy)—Well done Tarika…..you've proved that girls are not made only for love….I was scared ki kahi tum iss Abhijeet ke pyar mai bahak na jao….but you are a brave girl….ye pyar vyar kuch nahi hota..just waste of time…our target is important Tarika, to destroy CID & let's start with Abhijeet….take out your gun & shoot him…

Tarika took out her gun & aimed on Abhijeet's heart….

Tarika(looked him with confidence)—thumare dil mai bahut dard bhar gaya hai Abhijeet….tou socha iss dil ko hi khatam kar du…..

Abhijeet(sadly smiled) – thumara hi diya dard hai…..isse acha aur kya hoga , ki ab tumhare hi hatho ye khatam ho jaye…

Abhijeet & Tarika looked each other, they had so many emotions in their eyes …Hate ,Love Care ,Concern….they didn't know what they want but it didn't matter because Destiny had already decided something else for them…

Boss—shoot Tarika…..

And a gun shoot…that light house echoed with bullet sound & a girl who stood on the roof of light house took a sad sigh with…

Sara(sad) —Finally you lost Tarika…...

Next chap will be the last chap…

 **~KEEP LOVING ABHIRIKA ~**


End file.
